10 Years After
by Raven Of Evil
Summary: Cynthia was in love with her potions teacher, but he had no idea. Now he's dead... Or so she thinks. What happens when the two meet again...? Will be rated M later, AU, please R/R
1. Chapter 1: Invited to Hogwarts

Once upon a time there was a young woman who liked to provoke. Her name was Cynthia.

She was half Greek, but more Greek than most people living down there. She had that weird way of thinking, this charm that most liked but many found annoying. But Cynthia had this weird trait; she was a witch, a very powerful but unstable one.

The school that had educated this prodigy was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from 1991 to 1998. She was a Slytherin, thankfully, or else Harry Potter would have sabotaged her academic success. Draco, her best friend since she was a kid, had been the one to help her accomplish all that she did, through his father's contacts.

It was June 1st, 2008 and Cynthia saw an owl knocking at her wooden window. She opened it with a swift movement of her hand. She took the letter off the owl's leg and read:

"Dear Mrs. Ellis,

We need you here. Please satisfy my request and join our staff as the Potions Teacher.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts"

No name. Who was the Headmaster...? She really wanted to go, but Hogwarts would remind her of her lost love, and that made her reluctant. The halls, the classrooms, the Dungeons, the offices, everything reminded her of him. The tall, intimidating black-haired hero who could make her shiver with just one look. The witty Death Eater. The man who only considered him his student. Severus.

This man had made her spend many hours thinking, dreaming, daydreaming, hoping that one day she could make him feel the same way toward her as she did, or at least make just one sarcastic remark about her. And now, 10 years after his murder, she was still thinking about him.

"I'll do it" she thought. "I'll try to forget him."

She got a piece of parchment and started writing:

"Dear Headmaster,

I'll do it.

Cynthia Ellis"

Nothing more, she wanted to be strict.


	2. Chapter 2: He knows me

It was all familiar. The dark loch, the paths, the great castle gates, even the bloody half-giant oaf that was offering to help Cynthia.

"Thanks, I can do it by myself. I didn't get myself expelled when I was a student, you know."

"Pfff"

She looked up to this blood traitor, her green eyes about to burst in tears. "Go."

She looked even higher, to the black night sky, only to see that it was starry. She kept on walking quickly to the Entrance, only to find Professor McGonagall waiting for her.

"You're late, Cynthia. Almost too late, but not quite."

The younger witch said nothing. She only nodded at Minerva OK.

"Follow me?"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

What the fuck was going on there...? First a letter with no name, then Mrs. McGonagall not telling her where they were going, then what...? Cynthia followed her old emerald-loving teacher up to the fourth floor. She couldn't help but notice that the school had been refaced. The corridor they were walking through had the portraits of many heroes of the War, and at the end was a giant gargoyle.

When the two women reached it, it let out a sigh:

"Ahhhh... What's the password?"

"Ever to Excel"

"Mmm... Correct, Mrs McGonagall and Mrs...?"

"Ellis. Cynthia Ellis. Shall we?" She found herself to be quite impatient and curious.

The gargoyle let the door open and Minerva went through it. Cynthia followed her to an even darker corridor which led to another door.

"That's as far as I should go, Cynthia."

She was afraid, for the first time in fifteen years. She was terrified. Where was this door leading...?

"Apokalypsis!"

No result. The only thing she could do was to keep walking. But not in the dark.

"Lumos!" Her spell caused a sphere made of light to appear in front of her. Cynthia guided it to move ahead of her so that she could see where she was going. Suddenly, the sphere disappeared.

"Wanna see where you're going, eh, Cynthi?" She heard a sarcastic voice, that really resembled his.

"Yes, I do. Who are you...?"

She was more than terrified. Her heart was racing, she was sweating, even though it was quite cold.

"The only thing that matters is that I know who you are. And I always have. I know that you can use better spells, so do it, if you want to see where you're going"

A Phansis. That's what he wanted.

She casted the spell silently and kept on going. And going. And going. And going. After quite a few minutes of walking, she finally reached a door. It was open. She opened it with a silent spell and walked into the room that was there. She saw a note on the bed:

"If you choose to teach here, that'll be your room. It's in the Dungeons, the one you'd always wanted to have, the way you want it.

The Headmaster"

She looked around and she saw a wonderful cold room. It was dark, with no window and a piano. A grand piano. She checked the wardrobe. All of her clothes were folded and/or hung inside neatly, her shoes the way they should be, her vast collection of black gloves the same. Someone had arranged her knives in a display on the wall above the piano and her cane was where she would usually put it, next to the bed.

Whoever arranged her room knew her very well. But she didn't know who he or she was.


	3. Chapter 3: Severus

"Draco?!"

"Yeah, that's me." he said sarcastically. He sat on Cynthia's bed, his pale skin glowing.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Preparing to welcome the new Slytherins."

"And why didn't you tell me anything?"

No response. Draco kept on staring at the lit torches on the walls. Cynthia was surprised to see her childhood best friend there, almost shocked. She was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Ignoring me, eh?"

Yes, he was ignoring her, as usual.

"Nope. Not at all. Just thinking about those poor Slytherins that will be under your reign" he said with a laugh.

"For the sake of the Dark Lord, tell me, what the fuck's going on here?"

"Snape wanted you to take his place. It's his quarters, his piano, his House and his Subject."

"You... You... Draco, you hadn't told him anything, had you? You were the only one who knew..." Cynthia's eyes were turning red, ready to burst in tears.

"No, I didn't. He figured it out. And he'd always loved to be adored by 'talented young witches'. Including this mudblood, Granger."

Severus... And Granger...? That was weird. Too weird.

"Granger? What was going on between them?"

"I can't tell you more, Cynthi. You'll have to find out for yourself." He got up and moved close to her. He could feel the dampness of her skin as his hand touched her cheek. She was not sobbing, she had never done that. She looked in his eyes moved her face close to his, and he reciprocated her action. He moved closer and closer, when Cynthia turned her face away.

"I can't do that, Draco. You're married."

He gave her a sweet, loving hug.

"Will it be better if I tell you that Astoria's been sleeping with Shacklebolt?"

"No, it won't. Leave, Draco. Please." She drew away from him.

"I will go. But you must find out what happened between Snape and Granger. She'll be here soon, unless the Headmaster decides to abolish Muggle Studies."

He walked slowly toward the door and opened it.

"Goodbye, my goddess."

His words made her cry again. Nothing could help her at the moment. She had just found out that the man she loved had been a couple with her worst enemy and her best friend was trying to mate with her.

She really needed a glass of absinthe, a bottle of it, maybe. But she didn't want to drink again. This green liquid was a pitfall she could not fall into. Not now, not like that. She was a recovering alcoholic, and she didn't want to become too dependable on the substance for one more time.

The blonde witch remembered the first time she got intoxicated. It was when Yaxley had told her that Severus had been killed by the Dark Lord, and this was when he lost her loyalty was the time her grief started and it was the only time that she hated Darkness.

His murder made her flee to Greece and learn Ancient Magic. It was one of the few ways she could resurrect him. Not even the Stone could do it, but Ancient Magic could. And it would do it.

"She knows nothing about what happened."

"Socrates knew nothing, but he's one of the best philosophers, Minerva. That's not a problem."

"Yes, but what if she...?"

"No 'what ifs', please. She won't."

The man disappeared into the darkness of the Forest, leaving Minerva alone and wondering. She leaned against a tree and sighed.

"Poor child..."


End file.
